L O V E
by Little Jung
Summary: [CH1 UP!] "Hoaaa… dia cukup cantik, Minnie-ge.. Kris-ge.. gege ini cantik, ya?," / 'manis.. cukup cantik.. tampan juga.. tingkahnya lucu dan menggemaskan.. ya tuhan, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang ini? Jatuh cinta pada ciptaanmu yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku? Jika kau menghendaki, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, seutuhnya.. selamanya..,' / DBXOFict.
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Oke, pertama tama saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca sekaligus me-review FF saya yang sebelumnya (Change).

Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian, tapi saya sudah baca semua kok. Terimakasih ya^^

Dan kali ini saya bawakan FF CrackPair DBXO dimana di FF ini pair utama adalah KrisJae (Kris x Jaejoong). Saya membuat FF ini untuk kalian yang kemarin minta ending KrisJae, minta FF KrisJae, dan segalanya tentang KrisJae.

Jadi, jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pair ini tolong jangan mengeluarkan kicauan cabe/? Ya. Terimakasih~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

PROLOG :

Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kris. Pemuda yang lahir di Vancouver yang memiliki wajah tampan ini memiliki sifat yang dingin. Umurnya sudah hampir 28 tahun, namun ia belum memiliki seseorang yang special.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau tetap saja menjadi pangeran es. Huh~ dasar.. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki saudara sepertimu, Wu?,"

"Hey, Huang Zi Tao.. aku lebih tua darimu.. seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _'gege'. _Dasar tidak sopan.,"

.

.

.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Min?,"

"Aku? Aku ingin tubuhmu, _hyung_..,"

"A-apa? J-jangan.. aku mohonn.,"

.

.

.

"Kau membawa kekasih, sedangkan aku? Aku sendirian? Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai _assistant _mu, begitu?,"

.

.

.

"Hoaaa… dia cukup cantik, Minnie-_ge_.. Kris-_ge.. gege _ini cantik, ya?,"

.

"Ekhem.. Aku.. Kim Jaejoong..,"

"Kris.. Wu Yifan..,"

"Hm.. baiklah.. aku mencintaimu, sayang..,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shim sayang..,"

"Hmm.. sejak kapan kau berani bertindak lebih dulu, panda..,"

.

.

.

'**_aku mohon.. tetaplah bahagia, jae.. walaupun tanpa aku disisimu.. carilah kebahagiaan barumu.. aku akan selallu mencintaimu.,'_**

.

"Aku mohon.. jangan menangis.. aku tidak ingin Yunho ikut bersedih diatas sana.. Tuhan, bantu aku.. Aku mohon..,"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disini saaya sudah memasukkan beberapa kata kunci yang mungkin kalian bisa menebak alur ceritanya.<p>

Ada kata "_panda" _dan "_shim" _lalu _"Yunho", "Jaejoong", _dan _"Wu Yi Fan"_

Hayoo kira kira siapa saja cast-nya disini~

kalo bisa, jelasin juga kira kira alurnya seperti apa dan kira kira bakal ada triangel love apa gak? hahahah~

okedah sekian yaa~

seeya nextchap


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : L O V E

Cast : Wu Yi Fan and Kim Jaejoong. _**Plus **_Huang ZiTao, Shim Changmin, and Other.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Summary : hanya sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan seorang Kris Wu dan Kim Jaejoong. Serta Shim Changmin dan Huang Zitao. / "Hoaaa… dia cukup cantik, Minnie-_ge_.. Kris-_ge.. gege _ini cantik, ya?," / _'manis.. cukup cantik.. tampan juga.. tingkahnya lucu dan menggemaskan.. ya tuhan, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang ini? Jatuh cinta pada ciptaanmu yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku? Jika kau menghendaki, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, seutuhnya.. selamanya..,' / DBXOFict._

Disclaimer : FF ini adalah murni milik saya. Cast disini hanya sebagai pendukung. Mohon maaf jika anda tidak suka dengan pair/castnya. Silahkan anda _leavepage _saja.

**OOC**

**TYPO(S)**

**CRACKPAIR DBXO!**

**KrisJae fict!**

**Special for ****Kyang****Kyang**

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kris. Pemuda yang lahir di Vancouver yang memiliki wajah tampan ini memiliki sifat yang dingin. Umurnya sudah hampir 28 tahun, namun ia belum memiliki seseorang yang special.

"Kris, umurmu berapa?," sang Ayah menatapnya dengan tajam. Kris menatap sang Ayah dengan bosan.

"dua puluh delapan tahun.," jawab Kris cuek.

"dua puluh delapan? Berapa umur kekasihmu?," sang Ayah menaikkan satu alisnya.

"aku tidak memiliki kekasih.,"

"kenapa begitu? Umurmu sudah matang, nak..,"

"merepotkan.,"

Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafasnya. Putra tunggalnya ini benar benar keras kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Umurnya sudah 28 tahun, namun ia masih tetap saja menyandang status _'single'_. Sudah berkali-kali sang Ayah menegurnya mengenai soal asmara, namun berkali-kali pula jawaban yang dilontarkan Kris selalu sama.

'_**merepotkan.,'**_

Selalu itu jawaban yang akan Kris keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

.

.

.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya, membuat Kris menoleh pada sosok manis disebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Huang?," Kris bertanya pada pemuda manis yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau tetap saja menjadi pangeran es. Huh~ dasar.. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki saudara sepertimu, Wu?," pemuda itu menatap Kris sedikit tajam.

"Hey, Huang Zi Tao.. aku lebih tua darimu.. seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _'gege'. _Dasar tidak sopan.," Kris mendengus, ia lebih memilih menatap langit yang sedang berwarna biru cerah itu.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada diatas atap gedung perusahaan milik ayah Kris –Wu Yian-. Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao adalah saudara, ibu Zitao –Huang Zian- merupakan adik dari ayahnya, dulunya ibu ZItao bernama Wu Zian, namun saat ibunya sudah menikah dengan sang Ayah –Huang Veincent- barulah sang Ibu berganti marga menjadi Huang Zian.

"Hm.. baiklah, aku minta maaf, _gege.," _Zitao tersenyum layaknya anak kecil, tangannya terulur kedepan. Kris menatap uluran tangan Zitao, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu.," Kris tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencubit hidung Zitao dengan pelan. Zitao mengembungkan pipinya, ia berpura-pura kesal, namun di dalam hatinya ia sedang tersenyum. Kenapa? Karena Kris masih tetap menunjukkan senyum padanya. Kris memang begitu, ia hanya bersikap ramah dan lemah lembut hanya pada Zitao saja.

"Jangan mengembungkan pipimu itu.. Atau kau ingin aku menggigitmu, huh?," Kris mengusap pipi ZItao dengan lembut. Zitao tidak lagi mengembungkan pipinya, ia tidak ingin Kris menggigit pipinya lagi. Dulu saat ia berusia 8 tahun dan Kris berusia 18 tahun, Kris menggigit pipinya karena ia mengembungkan pipinya, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Hm.. Oke, kita ganti topic saja.. Untuk apa kau mengunjungiku kemari?," Kris menatap Zitao, sedangkan yang ditatap malah merengut.

"Kenapa?," Kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol diruanganmu saja? Disini panas, _gege_.," Zitao mengerjapkan matanya. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Sebelum Zitao mengoceh tidak jelas, Kris memilih berjalan duluan –menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

oOo

"Aku mohon padamu, Jaejoong _hyuuunnggg_" seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan sekaligus _babyface _disaat bersamaan sedang menatap penuh harap pada seseorang yang dipanggil 'Jaejoong _hyung_' tadi.

"Kenapa harus mengajakku? Bukankah kau yang akan makan malam dengannya, Changmin?," Jaejoong menatap pemuda tadi dengan bingung. Pemuda yang ia panggil Changmin tadi sedang mengajaknya makan malam dengan kekasih Changmin. Jika Changmin makan malam dengan kekasihnya, lalu ia akan dijadikan apa? Obat nyamuk?

"Iya, sih.. Tapi percayalah.. kau tidak akan menyesal, _hyung_.. Jadi kumohon, ikutlaahh.," Changmin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hey, kau ini benar benar _seme _atau bukan, sih?," Jaejoong bertanya pada Changmin dengan wajah bingung. Seketika wajah Changmin langsung berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku ini _seme_, _hyung_.. " Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedang membulatkan bibirnya menyerupai huruf 'O'

"Oh atau kau perlu bukti, _hyung? _Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu.," Changmin membuka dua kancing atas baju yang ia kenakan sendiri, ia mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, oh jangan lupakan seringai yang terbentuk pada bibirnya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sedikit kasar, ia melangkah mundur.

Satu langkah..

Dua langkah..

Tiga langkah..

DUK

Sial! Dibelakang Jaejoong saat ini adalah sebuah tembok, jadi Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa bergerak lagi. Jaejoong hendak lari, namun Changmin dengan cepat menghimpit tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan kencang, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, matanya tertutup rapat, wajahnya memerah karena ia merasakan wajah Changmin begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hidung Changmin menempel pada hidungnya, serta hembusan nafas Changmin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Min?," Jaejoong berkata sangat lirih. Changmin semakin menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku? Aku ingin tubuhmu, _hyung_..," Tangan Changmin memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"A-apa? J-jangan.. aku mohonn.," Jaejoong mendorong Changmin sekuat kuatnya. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, dan berjalan mundur—agak menjauh dari Jaejoong. Changmin membenarkan kancing kemejanya yang tadi sempat ia buka.

"Hahahaha… Kau ketakutan, _hyung_? Ahahahah kau tahu? Menggodamu itu sangat asyik ternyata.. Hahaha..," Changmin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang tertawa, mimic wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi datar.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan!,"

"Hahahha.. Oke, aku minta maaf.. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau ikut?," Changmin berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Jaejoong menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeay!,"

.

.

.

oOo

"_gege _mau ikut kan? Ayolah.. aku mohon~" Zitao sedang memohon pada Kris agar Kris mau menerima ajakannya. Kris menatap Zitao lama.

"Makan malam? Nanti? Apa kau serius?,"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Kau membawa kekasih, sedangkan aku? Aku sendirian? Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai _assistant _mu, begitu?,"

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin _gege _ikut. Siapatahu nanti ada seseorang yang _gege _suka.,"

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Zitao, karena Zitao adalah orang yang ia kasihi. Zitao adalah saudara sekaligus teman baginya. Huang Zitao yang selalu bisa mengerti perasaannya. Dan Huang Zitao lah yang membantunya bangkit dari kesedihan—saat ia ditinggalkan oleh Ibunda tercintanya.

Saat Ibunda-nya meninggal, itu Kris masih berumur 17tahun dan Zitao masih berumur 7tahun. Kris sangat terpukul atas kepergian Ibunda-nya, namun ada sosok itu.. bocah panda yang selalu menemaninya… menghiburnya… hingga ia dapat bangkit kembali.. Huang Zitao.. adalah salah satu Cahaya kehidupannya..

Setelah sumber cahaya kehidupannya telah direnggut oleh takdir.. Huang Zitao datang.. menjadi pengganti Cahaya kehidupannya itu.. Huang Zitao.. adalah Cahaya hidupnya yang baru..

"—_ge.. gege! _Kau melamun?," Zitao mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kris. Kris tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao.

"Ah iya, maafkan aku..," Kris tersenyum, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Zitao dalam pelukannya. Zitao sempat kaget, kemudian ia tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Kris.

'_**andai saja kau bukan saudaraku, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku, Zitao..,' **_

.

.

.

oOo

**Di kediaman keluarga Wu.**

Zitao sedang menunggu Kris yang sedang mandi. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Kris sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah Kris.

Di ruang keluarga Wu terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang berukuran besar. Didalam bingkai tersebut ada gambar –potret diri- seorang anak kecil berambut ikal dengan warna pirang, anak kecil tersebut terlihat gembira dipangkuan sang Ibu. Sedangkan sang Ibu, memiliki rambut yang panjang se-bahu. Sang Ibu memiliki wajah yang cantik—walaupun kenyataannya adalah seorang pria. Singkat cerita, keturunan keluarga Wu adalah keturunan yang dikenal dengan pernikahan sesama jenisnya.

Zitao tersenyum saat ia melihat bingkai foto tersebut, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bingkai foto tersebut—

"Huang Zitao?," sebuah suara pria dewasa mengagetkannya, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Disana, didekat tangga, seorang pria paruhbaya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda tengah menatapnya. Pria itu adalah—pamannya.. Paman Zitao.. Wu Yian.

"Paman?," Zitao tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pria paruhbaya tadi. Zitao berlutut guna untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pamannya. Ia menatap pamannya dengan tatapan teduh. Dulu, pamannya itu tinggi, pandai bermain bola. Tapi semuanya berubah saat kejadian itu.. Kejadian dimana sang maut merenggut nyawa orang yang dikasihinya.. Kejadian dimana ibu Kris—Wu Jefan- meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.. Sejak saat itulah Ayah Kris menjadi sosok tanpa raga, berjalan seperti orang linglung.. Tanpa tujuan.. Tanpa arah.. Hingga keluarga Zitao mendapat telefon yang mengabarkan bahwa Ayah Kris menjadi korban tabrak lari.. Dan divonis tidak bisa berjalan sampai kapanpun..

"—kau melamun, nak..," Pria paruhbaya itu mengusap pipi Zitao dengan lembut. Zitao tersentak, ia reflex menggenggan telapak tangan pamannya yang sedang mengusap pipinya tersebut.

"Paman sudah makan? Jika belum, ayo kedapur. Aku akan buatkan bubur untuk paman..," Zitao berdiri, ia hendak berjalan ke belakang pamannya agar bisa mendorong kursi rodanya menuju dapur. Namun pria paruhbaya itu menahannya.

"Kenapa, paman?," Zitao menatap pamannya dengan bingung.

"Tidak usah, paman sudah makan tadi. Hmm, kau sudah ditunggu oleh _gege_-mu, Zitao..," Pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum.

"Eh? Iyakah?," Zitao menoleh kebelakang.. dan benar, disana ada Kris yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hmm, aku berangkat ya, paman? Paman hati hati dirumah. Jika ada apa-apa, telfon aku atau Yifan-_gege_.," Zitao menunduk guna untuk mengecup telapak tangan pamannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang paman setelah mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa'

.

.

.

"Changmin? Apa kekasihmu itu masih lama?," Jaejoong menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian menatap layar _smartphone _nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_.. Keakasihku bilang, dia masih dalam perjalanan.," Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone _nya. Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Lebih baik aku—"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, _ge_.. ini.. perkenalkan a—"

Hening..

Tidak ada yang bersuara..

Jaejoong menatap sosok manis yang ada di depannya saat ini, begitu juga dengan sosok manis itu.

"Dia siapa?," suara Jaejoong dan sosok manis itu terdengar bersamaan. Bahkan keduanya saat ini kompak menatap kearah Changmin.

"Eum.. Perkenalkan, dia Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak-ku sendiri.. Dan, uhmm.. _hyung? _Ini kekasihku.. Huang Zitao..," Changmin menatap Jaejoong dan Zitao secara bergantian.

"Hoaaa… dia cukup cantik, Minnie-_ge_.. Kris-_ge.. gege _ini cantik, ya?," Zitao menoleh pada Kris yang terdiam dengan pandangan lurus menatap Jaejoong. Begitu juga Jaejoong yang saat ini merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Zitao yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Jaejoong dan Kris secara bergantian. Changmin yang memperhatikan tingkah Zitao yang seperti orang bodoh itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ekhem.. Aku.. Kim Jaejoong..," Jaejoong yang pertama memutus kontak mata dengan Kris. Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kris.. Wu Yifan..," Kris berusaha bersikap _staycool _dengan _image _juteknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk.," suara Changmin terdengar di telinga Kris, ia segera mengambil duduk disamping Zitao dan tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Hum.. Jadi.. Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, Huangzi?," Kris menatap Zitao bingung. Zitao tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menatap Changmin.

"Minnie-_ge_.. Bisakah kau jelaskan pada _gege-_ku ini?," Zitao menatap Changmin yang tengah merah menghiasi kedua pipi tembam milik Zitao. Samar, namun sangat manis dimata Changmin.

"Hm, begini.. Aku.. Shim Changmin ingin me—"

"Cepat katakan intinya.," Kris memotong perkataan Changmin, tangannya meraba sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah rokok.

Kris hendak menyalakan rokok itu, namun sebuah tangan menepisnya sehingga membuat rokok itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Kris menatap Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau—bagaimana bisa kau menepisnya? Kau tidak sopan sekali! Apa orangtu—"

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tuan.. Jadi, berhentilah merokok..," Jaejoong memotong perkataan Kris dengan lembut, bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman.

Hening..

Lagi lagi suasana menjadi hening..

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum menatap Kris. Oh atau jangan jangan…

BRAK!

"HUWO BINGO! KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA, _HYUNG!_.," Changmin menggebrak meja kemudian berteriak dengan histeris. Zitao ternganga menatap _seme-_NYA yang bertingkah heboh itu.

"Hentikan tingkah idiotmu itu, Shim.. Kau membuat semua orang menatap aneh pada kita..," Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Changmin tersenyum kikuk, kemudian duduk kembali pada tempatnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan _hyung_-ku ini padamu.. _Hyung-_ku ini sudah lima tahun lebih melajang.. Yeah.. asal kau tahu saja, dia sangat ganas diranjang..,"

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan di berikan Jaejoong untuk Changmin—lagi.

"J-jangan kau dengarkan ucapanya, tuan. A-aku.. aku bukan hewan _karnivora_.. Jadi aku tidak ganas.. he.. he..," Jaejoong mengibaskan kedua tangannya, kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Kris tersenyum kecil dan sangat samar, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat melihat senyumnya.

'_**manis.. cukup cantik.. tampan juga.. tingkahnya lucu dan menggemaskan.. ya tuhan, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang ini? Jatuh cinta pada ciptaanmu yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku? Jika kau menghendaki, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, seutuhnya.. selamanya..,'**_ Kris memejamkan matanya.

"_ge? Gege? _Kau mengantuk?," Zitao menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris. Changmin sedikit tidak suka saat perhatian Zitao teralih.

"_babyyyyy~_" Changmin merengek pada Zitao. Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin.

"Iya? Ada apa?," Zitao menatap Changmin bingung.

"Malam ini kau harus tidur dirumahku, ya?," Changmin menatap Zitao penuh harap. Zitao terlihat sedang berfikir, kemudian ia melirik Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya. Disaat Zitao hendak membuka suara, sesuatu yang keluar dari bibir Kris membuatnya tersenyum. Sesuatu yang terucap sangat pelan.. dan sangat lirih..

"Dia cantik..,"

.

.

.

oOo

**Dirumah Changmin.**

"Apa kau yakin? Aku rasa mereka saling tertarik, _baby_.," Changmin mengusap pipi Zitao dengan lembut.

"Hum, iya, _ge_. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi bukan?," Zitao menatap Changmin, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan tatanan rambut Changmin yang acak acakan. Changmin tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan aku rasa kita harus menjadi _cupid _untuk sementara waktu..," Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi.,"

Zitao mengangguk, ia lebih memilih bersantai diatas kasur empuk milik kekasihnya itu. Ia melepaskan kaosnya sehingga ia saat ini hanya memakai kaos putih tipis tanpa lengan. Kedua tangannya terlentang, matanya menatap langit langit kamar Changmin yang berwarna hijau muda. Pemuda panda itu menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.. Mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya melayang.. saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas XI dan Changmin kelas XII. Ia ingat dulu dirinya adalah fans berat seorang Shim Changmin dan berharap ingin menjadi kekasih dari seorang Shim Changmin.. Hingga suatu hari, tepat disaat kelulusan Changmin.. pemuda jangkung itu menyatakan cinta padanya.. dihadapan orang banyak.. teman teman mereka.. guru guru serta orangtuanya yang merupakan perwakilan Wali Murid kelas XI pun ikut menyaksikannya.

Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terdiam didepan pintu kamar mandinya, diam karena ia melihat kekasihnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Mata yang terpejam, mulut yang terbuka sedikit, serta kedua tangan yang terlentang, dan oh jangan lupakan kalau Zitao hanya memakai kaos putih tipis tanpa lengan sehingga membuan kedua tonjolan di dadanya terlihat begitu menonjol dan sangat jelas.

Perlahan, namun pasti.. Changmin mendekat pada Zitao, kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Zitao –menindihnya. Zitao membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya, dan disaat ia membuka matanya.. pandangannya bertemu dengan Changmin. Zitao terdiam, ternyata kekasihnya ini memiliki mata yang indah. Zitao mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tiba tiba menindihku, hm?," jari jari Zitao bermain diwajah tampan Changmin.

"Hm.. bolehkah aku meminta 'jatah' lagi, sayang?," Changmin menatap Zitao dengan tatapan teduh. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Zitao, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menopang berat badannya—agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Zitao.

"Hm.. lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, sayang..," Zitao menarik tengkuk Changmin, kemudian mengecup bibir Changmin. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju Changmin satu persatu.

"Hm.. baiklah.. aku mencintaimu, sayang..," Changmin membantu Zitao yang sedang melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shim sayang..," Zitao tersenyum kecil, jari jarinya saat ini sedang bermain di daerah dada dan perut Changmin.

"Hmm.. sejak kapan kau berani bertindak lebih dulu, panda..," Changmin menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah.. Tapi aku mohon.. Sentuh aku.. Aku ingin kita bersatu malam ini, sayang..," ZItao mencubit _nipple _Changmin.

Changmin menyeringai, kemudian mengecup bibir Zitao.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta, sayang.. Persiapkan dirimu.. sepertinya kita akan bermain beronde-ronde.,"

.

.

.

oOo

"_**Ekhem.. Aku.. Kim Jaejoong..,"**_

_**.**_

"_**Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tuan.. Jadi, berhentilah merokok..,"**_

_**.**_

"_**HUWO BINGO! KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA, HYUNG!.,"**_

_** .**_

"_**Aku ingin mengenalkan hyung-ku ini padamu.. Hyung-ku ini sudah lima tahun lebih melajang.. Yeah.. asal kau tahu saja, dia sangat ganas diranjang..,"**_

_**.**_

"aaarrgghhh..," Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kenapa ini? Kenapa dipikirannya hanya ada Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa Kim Jaejoong tiba tiba datang dan langsung menyita seluruh perhatiannya? Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Sepertinya iya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Ingat Kris, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong.," Kris bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik selimutnya, kemudian memilih untuk tidur. Besok, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus di perusahaan Ayahnya.

.

.

.

oOo

"Uhm.. kenapa aku memikirkan si pirang itu? A-apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?," Jaejoong sedang bersantai di atas kasurnya.

"Hm.. Yun, apa aku boleh mencintainya? Bukankah permintaan terakhirmu dulu, ingin terus melihatku bahagia tanpamu? Mungkin, sekarang inilah kebahagiaan baruku datang..," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat dia masih menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho adalah lelaki berusia sama dengannya, dia merupakan lelaki yang baik hati serta murah senyum. Jaejoong begitu mencintainya, sangat sangat mencintainya. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bersama hampir 6 tahun.. Namun takdir merenggut kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Yunho mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak melamar Jaejoong. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong terpukul. 6tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.. takdir begitu kejam.. Satu pesan terakhir Yunho sebelum lelaki itu pergi..

'_**aku mohon.. tetaplah bahagia, jae.. walaupun tanpa aku disisimu.. carilah kebahagiaan barumu.. aku akan selallu mencintaimu.,'**_

Itulah pesan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya begitu sesak saat ia kembali mengingat Yunho. Jaejoong meremas dada kirinya.

"Aku mohon.. jangan menangis.. aku tidak ingin Yunho ikut bersedih diatas sana.. Tuhan, bantu aku.. Aku mohon..,"

.

.

.

oOo

_To Be Continued._


End file.
